I'm Madeline
I'm Madeline is a song sung by Madeline and the girls at the beginning of the specials and was used as the theme song for the first two seasons of the series. Specials In the specials, the song accompanies Madeline and the girls imagining themselves on a number of adventures as they walk through the streets of Paris. Ms. Clavel always frets during these sequences as she fears the girls will hurt themselves. The sequences usually end as Ms. Clavel is able to regain control of the girls and they continue on their way. Madeline: The girls use their parasols to balance on fences and leap off benches, imagining the park is a circus. Madeline also climbs a planting pot, pretending to climb a mountain. Madeline's Christmas: Madeline sleds down a hill at the park, pretending it to be an olympic winter sport venue with Christmas decor all around. In midair she switches to skis. Madeline and the Bad Hat: Madeline imagines her helium balloon turning into a hot air balloon taking her up into the sky. She then jumps on an albatross and soars around the Eiffel Tower. The girls stay on the bridge, albeit becoming more acrobatic like Madeline in real life. Madeline and the Gypsies: Madeline sees a sports car and imagines herself driving a sedan, a steam locomotive and a tugboat before meeting a walrus. The girls accompany her in a convertible sedan and play on the ice. Madeline's Rescue: Madeline sees a cat and imagines herself exploring a dense jungle, meeting a friendly rhino and elephant and driving a jeep. The girls accompany her dressed as tribespeople. This sequence ends in disaster when Madeline falls off a bridge in real life, leading to her to be rescued by Genevieve. Madeline in London: After seeing a horse, Madeline imagines herself riding an assortment of horses. They include a rodeo, a circus, a derby and finally a pegasus. The girls are seen riding a carousel. This foreshadows their eventual trip to London. Season 1 The song becomes the series official opening segment in season 1. It's more standardized, with various scenes from the original specials spread throughout. The scenes include the following. * Madeline imagining herself as an acrobat from the original special. * Madeline imagining herself as a jungle explorer from Madeline's Rescue. * Madeline imagining herself as a circus performer from Madeline in London. * Madeline and the girls racing a steam locomotive against a sedan from Madeline and the Gypsies. * A segment from Madeline and the Gypsies where Madeline, Pepito and the girls ride a Ferris Wheel. * A segment from Madeline and the Gypsies where Ms. Clavel discovers that Madeline and Pepito are the fake lion in the circus. * A clip from the original special where Madeline greets an anthropomorphic snowman. * A clip from Madeline in London where Piccadilly playfully licks Madeline's face. * A clip from Madeline in London of the girls are riding a carousel. * Madeline imagining herself riding an elephant from Madeline's Rescue. * The final iris-in clip is from Madeline's Rescue where the girls are hugging Genevieve. Season 2 "I'm Madeline" was only used for Madeline and the Magic Carpet in Season 2 with Andrea Libman singing the role of Madeline. Various scenes from Season 1 are used for the imagery. Lyrics Special Version These are the lyrics to "I'm Madeline." The part in brackets was used only in the original special and none of the other appearances. Madeline: If you believe, you must be big, in order to be tough, Then you should get to know me, I'll teach you other stuff! 11 girls: If you believe, you must be big, in order to be tough, Then you should get to know her, She'll teach you other stuff! Madeline: I'm Madeline, I'm Madeline, And though I'm very small, I'm Madeline, I'm Madeline, And inside, I'm tall! 11 girls: She may be teeny-tiny, Diminutive, petite, But that has never stopped her From being pretty neat! Madeline: I'm Madeline, I'm Madeline, I'm not some little twig, I'm Madeline, I'm Madeline, And inside, I'm big! 11 girls: Dum dee dum dee dum! Madeline: I'm Madeline, I'm Madeline, I'm not afraid at all, I'm Madeline, I'm Madeline, And bravest, of all! [11 girls: Dum dee dum dee dum. We know some little girls Who are like timid and demure But that is not the perfect girl, Of that you can be sure. Madeline: I'm not some shrinking violet Or doormat for your feet. I'm quite the bravest toughest Little girl you'll ever meet. I'm Madeline, I'm Madeline, I hope you have it straight. I'm Madeline, I'm Madeline, And inside, I'm great.] 11 girls: Dum dee dum dee dum. She's Madeline, she's Madeline, We hope you have it straight! She's Madeline, she's Madeline, And inside, she's... Madeline: '''Dum dee dum dee dum... '''All 12: GREAT! Lyrics Series Version Madeline: If you believe, you must be big, in order to be tough, Then you should get to know me, I'll teach you other stuff! I'm Madeline, I'm Madeline, I may be very small, I'm Madeline, I'm Madeline, And inside, I'm tall! 11 girls: She may be teeny tiny, Diminutive petite, But that has never stopped her, From being pretty neat! Dum dee dum dee dum x2 Madeline! x2 She's Madeline, she's Madeline, We hope you have it straight! '''Madeline: '''I'm Madeline, I'm Madeline, And inside, I'm great! Category:Songs